


A Thrilling Performance

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Bondage, Spanking, foreshadowing if you squiiiiint, l o l, you can't stop me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina receives her "punishment".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thrilling Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, surprise, more self-indulgent gay from Bonnie. This is more of a practice write, so don't take it too seriously. I would say enjoy, but if you enjoy this, you're probably going to hell and thats not good. so please dont enjoy this. rise above.
> 
> I know i mentioned a huge story coming out before, in one of the stories I posted recently. one of them, can't remember which. I am working on it! ~20 chapters in and it's nearing the end. w00t.
> 
> till next time,
> 
> Bonnie (and her horribly formatted author's note, fuck you capitalization)

"Lucina? It's time for your punishment."

Lucina had never felt so confused as she did at that moment. Palutena had a stern look on her face, standing above Lucina, who was sitting in the palace's living room. Lucina had never seen such a look; she didn't like it. Besides, what was this punishment? What did she do in the first place? It was all lost on her, so she says, "I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about."

"Rise," Palutena commands. "You know what you did. Now, you'll pay."

The princess paled. "I-I'm not exactly comfortable with this."

Palutena laughed, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Don't fret too much, Lucina. I believe you'll come to have fun with what I'm planning. With that, I'll stop speaking for now; get up and come with me."

Without knowing why, Lucina dropped all resistance and stood, toddling after Palutena like a child. They weaved through the intricately decorated palace hallways, the red carpet plush underneath Lucina's feet. Just as she was beginning to get bored with all of their walking, they came to two grand doors. Palutena turned to Lucina and slyly kissed her cheek and grinned (a sneaky grin that sent shivers up Lucina's spine), before opening the two massive doors.

Lucina heard the cheers before the doors even finished opening. Rows and rows of Centurions were far beneath them; Lucina didn't even realize they had climbed so high in the palace. They were outside, apparently, on a balcony. There was one chair on the balcony, styled like a throne, and Lucina sat down in it quickly, scanning the many faces beneath her. The throne was red and gold, and the seat was soft and comfortable. Lucina looks up and down at the Centurions, gasping at the breathtaking amount of them, and how far away they were. Then, she noticed something. "What...oh, jeez. There're no rails. Isn't that a tad dangerous?"

Palutena pulls her up and out of the chair, a bit roughly, Lucina might add. Then, equally roughly, she shoves Lucina toward the balcony's edge. Lucina couldn't catch herself, and she screamed as she went hurtling towards the edge of the large balcony. _Is this my punishment, death?! Has she gone mad?!_

However, she didn't fall as she thought she would. She was blinded by a bright light as she hit where the rails on the balcony should be. A wall of light flashed before her in place of the rails. She groans, massaging her shoulder as Palutena approaches her from behind, still holding her mischievous grin. Lucina shivered; she really thought she was going to die! "T-that's not funny, you know! Was this my punishment? All of these people seeing me in fear?"

"But, dear, that's too easy. Besides, my people want _more_ than that. By the way; the safe word is ' _Ylisstol'_. Hehe..." Palutena giggles and runs her hands along Lucina's hips, kissing her neck lovingly. Lucina shifts in her grasp, looking worriedly at the people beneath her. All eyes were on her. In her thoughts, the phrase runs over and over; _Ylisstol is the safe word. Ylisstol is the safe word. Ylisstol is the safe word; she's giving me a scapegoat._

"Safe word? What are you...um. H-hey. They can see us, you know," Lucina murmurs, laughing anxiously. "Let's go insi-"

"Shut your fucking mouth," Palutena growls, and Lucina gasps as the goddess begins to grope her through her clothing.

Lucina squirms and tries to escape, but Palutena had her pushed against the barrier. "S-stop! People can _see_!"

"Didn't I say shut up? I said shut the fuck up, didn't I?" Palutena's grabs got rougher, but they were still oddly pleasurable. However, Lucina felt quite put-off by the crowd watching her. She shut her eyes, tried to forget they were there. But Palutena wouldn't allow it. "Open your eyes. Look at your audience." Lucina pried them open; having them closed didn't make a difference. She still _felt_ their eyes on her. A random cheer broke out and Lucina blushed. Were they cheering...for her? "They want more, Lucina. We're going to have to show them more, right?"

"M-m-more?"

Palutena nods, nibbling on Lucina's ear absently. "Yes, yes, more." Palutena pulls away and strips Lucina of her tunic; the bluenette didn't complain. She had a shirt on underneath. Soon, however, Palutena ripped that from her body as well, leaving her in a bra and leggings and boots. Lucina cried out for Palutena to stop, that this was "just not right", but Palutena didn't stop, and the crowd kept cheering. Something about the whistles and hollers made Lucina feel...proud, almost. That they were cheering for her. Palutena sensed this and said, "Oh, you like it, huh? You like everyone staring at you? Looks like you've got a fanbase...does that turn you on, perhaps?"

"No," Lucina shivers. It was warm outside, but a wind had recently blown in. "I don't like it. I-I'm for your eyes only!" The goddess "tsk"s and unhooks Lucina's bra, fully baring her small, cute titties to all of Skyworld. Tossing it to the side, Palutena chuckles as the girl's nipples hardened. Lucina quickly got defensive. "They're only getting hard because of the wind! I don't like this!"

"I never said anything about your nipples, Lucina. Say; let's add another level to your little show, hm? Feel 'em up. I know you're on edge right now...give yourself a little relief."

Lucina sighed shakily. "Palutena, I don't-I don't mind playing your little game, but this is going too far, alright? Please. I want to go inside."

"Grab them, now!"

Lucina's hands moved on their own accord; was that some witchery that Palutena used? It didn't matter what it was; it was working. Her hands moved to her tits and she kneaded them, whimpering a little as she pinched her honey-brown nipples. The crowd went wild and Lucina moaned even louder. Why did the thought turn her on so much? She loved belonging to Palutena, but this aroused her as well, everyone having their eyes on her. Perhaps it was that princess-mentality that she harbored; she _loved_ all of the attention, everyone paying attention to her and her only. The jaw-drops, the licking of lips. None of the Centurions were particularly attractive, but with all of them watching her...she was actually horny.

"You gettin' turned on, baby doll? Do you want me to fuck you in front of all these people?"

"Y-yes, Lady Palutena," Lucina breathes. It was rare, Lucina adding the ever-so elegant "Lady" in front of Palutena's name; she usually only did it in a joking manner or when she was playing the role of the dirty submissive girl in bed. It was easy to guess that, in this situation, it was the latter. "I want you to...I want you to fuck me in front of-of all these people."

Quickly, Palutena was stripped down to nothing more than her bra and the harness with the cock attached. When did the strapon get there? Was that also a byproduct of magic? "Take the leggings, underwear and boots off. Let's warm you up before we get too deep into it, hm?" Lucina takes off her leggings, underwear and boots, her eyes nervously flicking back to the crowd as she does so. Her panty-and-bra set was a navy blue, a color that Palutena always complimented her on. The lingerie fell to the ground next to Lucina and she kicks it away. A table was there, now, one that wasn't there before. At this point, Lucina was quite sure Palutena was using her magic to do all of this; there was _no way_ all of these things would just happen, otherwise. Like, seriously? A fucking table? "Climb on, get on all fours."

Lucina hops onto the wooden table, her ass and (shamefully) dripping wet pussy facing the doors from which they came. Palutena laughs, shaking her head. Lucina says, "W-what?"

"I'm sure your audience loves seeing that beautiful face of yours...but I know they want to see that cute behind even more. Turn tail, whore." Lucina felt a wave of pleasure travel through her as Palutena called her a whore; and so casually!

"Yes, Lady Palutena," she mumbles. She turns, baring her behind to all of the Centurions on the ground. More whistles and cheers. Palutena landed a hard _smack_ on one of Lucina's ass-cheeks, growling. The force of the smack made a drop of her arousal seep onto the shiny oak table. Lucina squeaked.

The goddess hums in entertainment. "You're just begging to be pleased, aren't you? Not yet. I'm going to play with you a little first..." Lucina bit her lip. Play with her? What the hell did Palutena mean, "play with her"? Lucina voiced her question, and Palutena giggled. "Don't you worry." Palutena slapped her ass cheek once more, purring. The crowd cheers louder and Lucina pants, her ass shaking a little on its own accord; the cheers were deafening at that point. "Do you like that? Hm? You like me spanking you with everybody watching?"

"Mm-hmm," Lucina whimpers. "I like it a lot, Lady Palutena."

"I bet you do, bitch," Palutena snaps, a hand hitting the princess' ass once the last filthy word was uttered. Lucina began to squirm and wiggle, already past the teasing. Palutena "hmph"s and smacks her once more before pulling ropes and a gag out of what seemed to be nowhere. "Now, I'm gonna tie you up. Don't want you escaping until I'm finished or reaching down to touch yourself...oh, and the gag is just for good measure. Say, how about this, too?"

Palutena holds up a blindfold, and, just like that, everything went black. Lucina couldn't see at all. "Um, Lady Pa-mmph!"

A gag was shoved into Lucina's mouth mid-speech. Palutena ties it tight, and coos, "Aww, is that too tight? Hm?" Lucina nods, and Palutena pulls it tighter. "Now let me tie you up." Palutena flips Lucina over so she was laying on her back, then hogties her while she lays on her back, exposing her perfect ass and soaking pussy to her spectators. "Oh, yeah, that's the stuff. Okay. If you want me to stop, _lightly_ hit the table with your head three times in a row. Lightly, baby." Palutena was at Lucina's side, the princess sensed her; perhaps she didn't want to block the audience's view. Her hand cupped Lucina's womanhood, purring. "You're nice and wet, Lucina. I bet you taste delicious, too; but I'm not tasting you yet. You're gonna show all of these people your special talent."

Lucina shakes her head vigorously. She couldn't see it, but she was very sure Palutena was grinning like a hyena.

"Yes, baby, yes. You're going to squirt for your audience, you hear?" Lucina shakes her head again. "Yes, you are. I'm going to make you."

Palutena's hand stopped cupping Lucina. A finger teased her entrance, circling around and dipping in (but not past the fingernail; she didn't dare move too fast). The goddess moaned a little bit as she toyed with Lucina's body; Lucina heard the moan and began to squirm again. "Hey! Keep still or else I won't let you come."

Lucina nods. "Yeff, Ramy Pamutera," she says dutifully, her voice muffled.

Finally, Palutena inserts a finger; Lucina's body squeezed it tightly, clamped around it. Palutena laughed and Lucina was reminded of all of the times Palutena cooed in her ear, whispering sweet nothings and telling her how _tight_ she was. Lucina tried to push back, more friction. Palutena didn't allow it. She pulled back completely and smacked Lucina's ass. The crowd was completely silent, immersed in the actions of their goddess and her consort. "I said, stop it, bitch!"

Lucina wanted to mumble her apologies, but the gag stopped her. Also, it was quite hard to speak when Palutena was landing rapid slaps upon her cute ass, and pleasure was coursing through her veins from that derogatory term that she _should_ be offended by, but ultimately wasn't. After the spanking ended, Palutena inserted her middle finger once more, all the way in.

A second finger joined in, the ring finger. They both scissored and stretched Lucina's slick-but-tight passage, slowly teasing and manipulating. Lucina was thrusting her hips as much as she could. Then, the two fingers began a more savage pace, fucking Lucina ruthlessly; the sudden change in speed made Lucina shriek, but it was caught by the gag.

Spasming, Lucina tossed her head from side to side, screaming in pleasure. The cheers started once more, the hypnotized silence suddenly over. Tears rolled down Lucina's face, she was enjoying herself so much. Her head hit the table once in her fit of ecstasy, but Palutena didn't slow down, not when she didn't hear the other two.

"Aww! You're so close already! There's no way you're going to _come_ in front of _all these people_? The princess of _Ylisse_? How shameful! All of Skyworld can see your slutty little cunt getting fucked, and you like it."

_I want her cock, I want her cock, I_ need _her cock! I want her to fuck me raw in front of every single person beneath us, I want them to see her owning me, oh, Naga!_ Lucina thought absently, encaptured in the complete darkness. She trusted Palutena with her, she trusted Palutena to make her climax over and over and over. No speech, no sight, no movement of her limbs; Lucina was completely giving herself over to Palutena.

And the crowd! Her "audience"! The attention, all of the eyes paying attention to her (and getting off on it, presumably). It was such a rush! They were all there to see her writhing in pleasure. They wanted her!

And with Palutena calling her a "bitch" and a "whore"! It made her feel so filthy, so _naughty_. All of this drove her batshit. She was thrashing around, she was so close! Palutena felt it, apparently; she felt Lucina tightening around her fingers. Her other hand reached up and furiously circled Lucina's clit as she giggled. "You're so close, Lucy, I can feel it! You _really_ like this, don't you, bitch?"

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm," Lucina groaned.

Palutena circled her lover's clit rapidly, her other hand thrusting frantically to bring Lucina to her orgasm. "C'mon, baby, give my subjects a show. Come for them, right fucking now."

Lucina's throat was raw from her muffled yells. "Mmfh-mmm-ngh!"

"Haha, what was that? I can't understand you, whore," Palutena laughs breathlessly. Gods, she was so entertained by this. Lucina could only imagine the looks on the Centurions' faces as she came, a geyser of ejaculate covering Palutena's hands and her own thighs. Lucina's back arched as much as it could in her ties and she shook, her juices spraying off of the table and past the light barrier and down onto the crowd. A boisterous applause overtook Lucina's ears, along with a dull ring from the intensity of her orgasm.

Lucina was still shaking when Palutena undid her bonds and took off the blindfold and gag. The goddess was loving, pushing Lucina's sweaty hair back from her face; but only for a second. Then, she was back to business. Palutena ordered her slave to voice her wants, and Lucina squeaked, "I want your cock."

The goddess held out a hand, motioning for Lucina to stay. The bluenette didn't even get off of the table, she laid on her back and let her head loll to the side as Palutena took her place on the throne, stroking the cock enticingly. The throne wasn't too far from the door, facing the crowd. The table was next to it. Still stroking the purple dick, Palutena drawls, "Go ahead and stand before me."

Lucina mumbles, "Yes, Lady Palutena." Clambering off of the table, Lucina walks over to the goddess, but she shook her head.

"No, no, no. Walk over to the edge." Lucina did as she was told, still apprehensive about the barrier of light but going close nonetheless. She was facing the Centurions; she heard scattered applause and whistles as they anticipated the next round. "Turn around and drop on all fours."

The bluenette nodded, turning to her goddess. Dropping to her knees, she places her hands on the cool cement of the balcony as well. Lucina shivered as another draft came along. The Centurions cheered as she bared her pussy and asshole to them. A sudden wave of shyness came over her, and she pressed her legs together a little. "W-what next?" Lucina squeaks.

"Crawl to me. _Slowly,_ whore. I know you want your cock, but you better crawl to me slowly, or I _will_ punish you even more." The princess had almost forgotten that it was punishment, but she remembered once she began her crawl. Lucina obeyed, her eyes on her prize as she began her agonizingly sluggish journey. Hand, knee, hand, knee...it was so painful, having the very object of her thoughts right in front of her, but out of her reach, as if some supernatural force held it away from her. Finally, she reached Palutena, and she began to stand, but Palutena yanks her hair, keeping her down. Once Lucina was sure to stay put, Palutena released her grip. "Not yet. Let's make things clear. Tell me what you need."

"...you," Lucina moans simply.

"Don't get smart," Palutena snaps. "Tell...me...what...you...need."

Lucina sighs with a shudder. "I need you t-to fuck me. Please. Right here, so everyone can see how much of a whore I am."

"Perfect. Perfect," the goddess mutters. "Now. Get my cock nice and wet so I can fuck you. I'm might hold you down; tap my hip three times if it's too much."

The bluenette approached and swirled her tongue around the tip, taking the head in her mouth and sucking before deepthroating the rest. For a second, she pulled off, her eyes looking up. Palutena shakes her head in disapproval. "What am I doing wrong?" Lucina whines.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not going to do anything, now, is it? Get it nice and wet. Do I need to do it for you?" Lucina was about to reply with a peppy "no", but Palutena had already made up her mind. Palutena grabbed Lucina's hair with both hands and snarled, "Open up, bitch." Lucina parts her lips, her tongue slightly protruding. Palutena pushes Lucina's head down onto the faux cock, and Lucina gagged just a little. She considered using their safe signal, but the crowd began to hoop and holler; it drove her. She grabbed onto Palutena's thighs and the cheers grew louder. Palutena grunted as she slammed deep into Lucina's mouth. When she pulled off, Lucina coughed, and the cock was dripping with saliva. "Hehe. Yes, that's how I want it. _One_ more time; for good measure."

Lucina mumbled, "A-alright."

Palutena grabbed her hair once more and began to fuck her mouth, moving Lucina's head with her hips. She growls, "Look at me while I'm fucking this cute little mouth of yours." Lucina had her eyes closed, and kept them like that; she was concentrating, trying to keep up with her goddess. "I said _look at me_!" Lucina looked up, her eyes meeting with her goddess'. Palutena nods in approval. "Yeah, yeah. Like that. Good girl. Okay, that's enough. Let's get you on this cock, hm?"

Palutena released her lover and sat back, knowing that Lucina knew what to do next. Lucina did; she stood and turned, wanting to face her horny spectators. The thought had only made her uncomfortable for a short time; now, Lucina thrived off of the Centurions' attention. She _needed_ them to watch. It made her dripping wet, and she wanted to put on a damn good show for them.

The bluenette grabs the cock as she hovers above it, feeling her own saliva on her hand. "Do you want to fuck my ass or my pussy, Lady Palutena?"

"Hmm," Palutena coos playfully. "I'll save your ass for another day."

Lucina nods and rubs the tip against her entrance experimentally. It felt wide. Too wide. Just how she liked it. She presses it inside of her, sinking down onto the shaft and crying out as the crowd roars, clapping and whooping in joy. "Oh, Naga. Oh, fuck, it's b-big."

"You can take it," Palutena grunts. Lucina begins to ride, her legs tucked behind her; however, Palutena wasn't satisfied. The goddess moved her slave's legs and held them up, Lucina's heels each touching one arm of the throne. Palutena began to thrust, completely in control of Lucina's movements. "Yeah, babe, you can take it."

"A-ah-it hurts! Oh, gods, it hurts-m-maybe we should stop!"

"Say the word and I will." Palutena begins to thrust harder and faster, and the crowd was going batshit. Lucina couldn't ask Palutena to stop, not when all of these people were staring at her and _enjoying_ it! She kept her mouth shut, save for tiny whimpers and moans.

Palutena wrapped her arms around Lucina and began biting her neck and shoulders, reminding her lover who she _really_ belonged to, even if all of the goddess' subjects could see those sacred parts of her body. Lucina never forgot; Palutena was hers, and she was Palutena's. However, seeing those hundreds of thousands (maybe even millions?) of Centurions was turning her on so much. Now, in the position they were in and the particular angle, they could see every inch of her sopping wet cunt. Lucina leans back into Palutena just a little bit; not only so the cock would slam against her g-spot in a specifically pleasurable way, but also so her audience could see more of her. Even her flesh-colored puckered asshole was exposed.

"Tell everyone what you are," Palutena growls into Lucina's ear, then bites into it. "Tell everyone you're a whore, and what you like, and maybe I'll let you come."

"I'm a slut," Lucina whines. "I'm a dirty slut, and I love getting fucked hard in front of all of these strangers...oh, Naga, I love it! It makes me so wet to know everyone's watching me and everyone knows I'm a whore!"

"Do you like it when I pound your cute, pink pussy to oblivion? Huh? You like getting pounded?"

"Yes! _Yes_! I love it!" Lucina shrieks, her throat getting scratchy and hoarse from all the screaming she had done. "Oh, gods! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming-"

Palutena maintained her brutal pace as Lucina trembled in her arms. This orgasm was less explosive than her first, which was to be expected; however, she didn't squirt, and that was Palutena's main goal. Grinning into Lucina's sweaty cobalt locks, Palutena sing-songs, "We're not finished."

"H-huh?"

"You're gonna squirt, slut. I'll fuck you all night if I have to." Lucina wasn't sure if the angels beneath her could hear, but they sure did clap, an explosive applause, right after Palutena stated her mission. They didn't stop clapping, they didn't stop cheering; it was like the noises were on repeat.

The goddess went into her overdrive. Only her hips worked in terms of thrusting; Lucina assisted her by bouncing as much as she could, using her hips to roll on and off of the cock. Palutena's hands had minds of their own. One hand worked her nipple, pinching and slapping her titties; the other hand rubbed her clit and dared to slip inside of her princess along with the faux dick.

Lucina squealed; it felt like Palutena was one with her, like she was _all over her_ , like there wasn't an inch of skin that Palutena wasn't setting on fire. Palutena moved the hand that was fondling Lucina's tits away, and wrapped the arm around Lucina's slim stomach. This made it easier to thrust roughly, and Lucina was howling in pleasure once more, babbling helplessly.

She was incapable of forming sentences, so she stuck to meaningless fragments of desperation. "Oh...oh yeah...need to...mmm...yes, rub it...fuck me hard...gods, yes...I'm a bad little slut."

"My goodness, someone's frisky," Palutena giggles, music to Lucina's ears.

The cheers, the acclaim, the kisses peppered on her neck, the frantic finger on her clit, the _slamming_ of that huge cock into her tight passage. It was all too much, and Lucina was going crazy. "I think-I think I'm gonna come again! Oh, gods!"

"That's it, bitch, come all over my cock," Palutena growls, a hand winding into Lucina's hair. Were there...more? More Centurions than before? Lucina could swear, they were growing in numbers. Palutena moved faster, and it felt like the cock was _stretching her_ , so close to breaking her. Lucina was seeing stars, she could barely see a thing, as if she was blindfolded all over again.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods..."

* * *

"Oh gods, fuck, yes, that's it, oh, Naga," Lucina panted. She was so close, but it wasn't there anymore. The crowd wasn't there, the balcony wasn't there, the dick that was tearing her in half; it wasn't there! It all just disappeared! Not even Palutena was behind and beneath her, but she was still moving her hips into something.

Then, she discovered, it was Palutena's thigh.

She looked up, her hips still (not-so) subtly continuing their movements. Lucina looked right up into seafoam eyes, twinkling with amusement. Palutena smiled. "Well? You've already _come_ this far. You might as well finish," the goddess purred, and Lucina groaned, both at the terrible pun and the thought of grinding against Palutena to reach her release. Perhaps she was also groaning at the fact that she had had such a filthy dream.

"Y-yeah," Lucina pants, clinging onto Palutena. "I guess so." The princess had thrown her leg over Palutena's leg. The goddess was resting on her side; she snuggled closer to her lover and kissed her forehead and cheeks and neck. Lucina began to move her hips again, biting her lip to refrain from spewing filthy language related to her dream. She did, however, mumble, "I'm close."

"Mm...move a little faster, babe," Palutena coos. Gods, she sounded just like she did in the dream. Which made sense, because she was still Palutena, but...

Lucina complied, ignoring the familiarity, ignoring the dream altogether. But that was hard to do. When she finally did let one aspect of the dream into her mind (the first time she came, when she was tied up and blindfolded and gagged, when she squirted all over herself and Palutena and some members of her audience), she came on the spot, coating Palutena's bare thigh with her juices. Her orgasm lasted for what seemed like hours, shutting her eyes tight as she gyrated against her lover some more.

After a couple of minutes, Palutena said, "Finished?"

The princess nodded meekly, biting her lip and averting her eyes. "Y-yes. I'm finished."

"Y'know...you had been humping me for about forty-five minutes. You came twice. Oh, and, uh, just now. So, three."

"Oh, _gods_. I am _so_ sorry. I just-"

Palutena laughed as Lucina turned them over, straddling her goddess. "It's fine, Lucina. Everyone has wet dreams."

Lucina sighed as she kissed her way down Palutena's body, as if to atone for what she'd done. "Not everyone humps their girlfriend while they sleep, though." She reaches Palutena's thigh and licks her juices off in what she thought was the sexiest way possible; apparently, it was, because Palutena bit her lip and held back a moan.

"Say, what were you dreaming about? Do you have a secret kink that I don't know about? You know, I'm down for whatever, if you wanna-"

"Let's not talk about it."

"What? Were you dreaming about fucking your brother, or something? I don't judge, Lucy..."

Lucina popped her head up, abandoning her task. "G-gods, don't even _joke_ about that. That's not even funny! Seriously! Ugh! I was getting in the mood, Palutena. I _was_."

The goddess giggled, and Lucina moved back up, burying her face in the pillows. _Ew_. Marth. Even if he wasn't her brother, Lucina probably wouldn't even spit in Marth's direction. "Okay, so what was it? Were you dreaming of someone else, by chance?"

"No. I-it was you. It's always you, Palutena," Lucina murmurs.

Palutena was determined to find this information, that Lucina knew. "Ooh, okay, then it's probably a kink. Bondage? Spanking? A bit of naughty roleplay? Public sex?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise to leave me alone about it, and never mention it again unless I bring it up, which I won't. Promise me you won't speak of it to anyone, Palutena. Promise me!" The goddess wraps her pinky around Lucina's, nodding wordlessly and awaiting her secret. "Okay. Alright. I had a simple dream, nothing to moan about, a _simple dream_ about...you fucking me on a balcony in front of millions of Centurions. And tying me up. A little. As punishment for something I did. I don't know what, I guess it doesn't matter, really. I mean, wet dreams usually don't have _pretext_ or anything." The last part of her confession was said rapidly, like gunfire, and Lucina _prayed_ that Palutena didn't hear or understand, so she could just roll over and pretend like she heard.

But, no, Palutena caught it. Lucina could tell by the grin on her face. The princess knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself. As expected, Palutena giggled, " _You're..._ an exhibitionist? Who would've known?!"

"Nobody. And they won't. In fact, _you_ don't even know. I don't even know what we're talking about!" Lucina sputters, pulling the cover over her head.

Palutena ducks under with her, giggling madly. "Millions? Not one, not ten, not a hundred, not hundreds or hundred thousands... _millions_? Oh, my! Tell me more, Lucina. What did I do to you? Did I call you a dirty little slut?"

"S-stop!"

"Ooh, so I did! Hehe, you like that? Hmm, slut?"

Lucina turned cherry-red, and she was suddenly horny all over again. Oh, how she hated how easily her body reacted! "Don't you say another word about it, Palutena, or I promise-"

"Don't be ashamed, Lucina," Palutena says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Everyone has their thing! Marth once told _me_ that he likes it when-"

"No. Do not. Do _not_."

Palutena huffed. "Don't kinkshame, Lucina. Even I have my thing. I like to...y'know. Be a little dominant with my lover. Of course, that's wholly different from getting fucked in front of thousands...I mean, _millions_ of Centurions-"

"Palutena, please get serious," Lucina moans. "This is really embarrassing for me and I hoped that you'd understand that and try to make me comfortable! Gods, this is embarrassing. I hate everything."

The greenette finally curled up against her lover; Lucina pouted and averted her eyes as Palutena spoke. "Okay. I'm serious, baby. Serious as a heart attack. Listen up. So you can see how serious I am. Ahem. Getting serious here. Feeling pretty serious. Weather forecast: heavy serious with a temperature of seventy-three serious."

"I am beginning to think you're physically incapable of not pissing me off."

"For real, for real this time." Palutena took Lucina's hand in hers and smiled. "The exhibitionism thing...well, you already know I don't like to share. So that's a...work-in-progress. If being tied up really turned you on, however, I'll do it for you. If that's really what you want. I know the whole exhibitionism thing was probably the main attraction-" Lucina could've sworn Palutena mumbled "especially for the Centurions" when she paused to cough. "-but it's a bit hard for me. There. Completely serious. For, like, twenty whole seconds."

Lucina mumbles awkwardly, "That's a new record." Shifting underneath the blanket, she sighs. "I would...l-love for you to tie me up."

"Okay. For future reference, the safe word will be 'Ylisstol'," Palutena points out. The princess froze, even her heart stopped beating in that very moment. How did Palutena...how could she...was she able to do this the whole time? Could she go in dreams _the whole time_? Did Lucina see her smirk? Did she fucking see her _smirk_? No fucking way. No way!

"Stop it. You stop that, right now! Ugh! _Ugh_!" Lucina's mind was in shambles. Did Palutena see every single of their dream-land gimp sex? Lucina's heart was bouncing in her chest, now.

"What? We need a safe word, dear," Palutena coos, and Lucina was seriously losing her shit. "Just to make sure that neither of us goes too far or gets uncomfort-"

"No. No! No fucking way! How did you-how did you-" Lucina took a deep breath. "Where did you get that word? Why choose 'Ylisstol'?"

Palutena shrugged. "I just...felt like some part of me determined the word in the not-so-distant past...or future?" Lucina clutched her hair, and Palutena looked on in amusement as the girl began to rant, a touch of panic in her voice.

Of course, Lucina had just murmured the phrase "Ylisstol is the safe word, she's giving me a scapegoat" in her sleep. She didn't need to know that just yet, though. No, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Trollutena returns.
> 
> till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


End file.
